Nights are full of surprises
by Loyalty counts
Summary: He rolled his eyes, handing her his hand with his palm spread out for her to hold. "Please, you want to get out of here as much as I do. So, care to join me?" "Why did you come here in the first place?" "Because I was dragged here by a friend who couldn't wallow in depression alone." he rolled his eyes again. OR where kyoko is stuck in bar with Sho and Ren is there to drag her out.


**Nights are full of surprises!**

* * *

Squeezing between the crowd of crazy stupid drunkard she once considered to stay away from, unfortunately being a pray to one herself. She frustratingly sat at the chair, staring at the marble table, hard as the music blended in the background with the few moans she heard. "What would you like to order, ma'am?" She raised her head to find a bartender waiting for her reply. She glared at him enough to make him cower in fear and leave her alone.

Suddenly, a hand dropped on her shoulder. Her head jerked up, only to find the person who had brought her in this club in the first place.

"Sho, Let's get out of here before you intoxicate even further." she growled at him, still mad that he would come here. He glowered at her, grabbing a fistful of her chestnut hair.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I will torture you!" he yelled at her. She gulped, still controlling from shrieking in pain. If there was one thing she had learned, she would shut up to avoid her purity being taken away from her. As he let her hair go, she watched him retreat to the dance floor, grabbing another half naked woman by the hip and tracing his fingers through her curvy body.

She ordered whiskey, something she never did, but the the bitter taste would at least make her miserable life look nothing. She had enough of being a servant to a snob. She gulped before she brought the glass to her lips, the drink filled to the brim.

"Don't" a hand swatted the drink away, letting it crash on the floor. She raised her eyes, finding an unusually tall handsome gazing at her intently. He seemed sober, which was odd considering the fact that this was a _club_.

"Why are you stopping me?" she asked, with her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. The man just let his eyes fall, the brown with a hint of green, as his hair seemed _very_ misplaced. He rolled his eyes, handing her his hand with his palm spread out for her to hold.

"Please, you want to get out of here as much as I do. So, care to join me?"

"Why did you come here in the first place?"

"Because I was _dragged_ here by a _friend_ who couldn't _wallow_ in depression _alone_." he rolled his eyes again.

Her lips twitched and she placed her palm on his. "Alright, but only on one condition." she said.

He grinned at her and gestured for her to go on. "You will not ask my name."

* * *

She grinned idiotically as the wind blew with her hair.

"I didn't know you were rich!" she screamed through the wind. He just gave her a shrug as they sped through the Tokyo streets. "Wohoo!" she yelled.

She stepped out from the car, no, more like _jumped_ out of the car. She grabbed his arm and pointed towards the game center.

"Come on! You've got to try this!" she exclaimed. He chuckled, as he was dragged by her to the entrance. He found himself in front of a fighting game, with the game console in his hand, as he laughed his head off, when the girl with amber eyes behaved like a little girl.

"I win!" she yelled, with her hand in the air. He found himself staring at her. She truly looked like an angel with her glowing face and innocence. Even the girls with whom he had dated before weren't anything like her.

"Come on, let's try that game." She grabbed his hand again, and he felt a jolt in him, as if the nerves were electrocuted or something. And he admitted that he didn't mind being controlled by her.

* * *

She finally let her energy stay at bay, after enjoying all the games. She even tried the dance step game with him, and she couldn't say she didn't laugh at herself being such an immature idiot. But her jaw was slacked when she saw him dancing. It was like watching a pro dance. The dance movements were so fluid, he simply blended with the upbeat music that was thrown on him.

She sat quietly as he came back with their drinks. She smiled at him gratefully, letting him settle beside her, as her gaze returned back to the ocean.

"Why do you not want me to know your name?" he asked, curious.

She sighed as she took a sip of her drink, letting her new bracelet move over her wrist. "I don't think I can, I believe you would be caught up in a whirlwind of trouble."

"Everyone has problems."

"Yeah but mine is different. This night is probably my best night ever. Because I would lose my freedom tomorrow." He gasped softly.

"You don't mean..."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Yes, I am going to become Sho's bride." He stayed silent, as something inside him dropped, a cold feeling. "The one you came with...?" She nodded and he enclosed his fingers around the glass bottle, throwing it fiercely at the sand.

"You don't have to, you are living in modern era. You can simply reject him." He said. She broke into even more heartbroken sobs.

"I-I can't. My mom has forced me, so she could go on with her company in law." She cried. He ran soothing circles behind her back, and hugged her as she let it all out.

As she gained her composure, she mumbled an apology and tried to go off. He grabbed her wrist, with a small smile. "At least enjoy this night..." he coaxed. She looked at him, uncertain. He grabbed her and they watched the stars together. "Come on, now _I_ have something to show you." He opened the door for her, and she reluctantly sat.

He squeezed her hand as he sat down. Giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled back, only opening her mouth and closing it. "What's wrong?" he asked. She blushed a litle and looked down.

"You know, you can call me Kyoko. And you take that wig off. I don't think it will stay another minute." she managed to stutter.

He stared at her, shocked and slowly whispered her name softly, as it sent shivers down her spine. " Call me Ren" He muttered back.

"Okay, Ren. take me wherever you are taking me." she laughed.

* * *

They reached the hilltop, as the night sky illuminated the top. As he slowly crept under the trees, over the edge of the grass, he suddenly dropped down. Kyoko laid down next him, letting her hands support her head. "It's beautiful." She gasped as she gazed at the star filled night sky.

"I have seen something even more beautiful." he muttered. She sat up, curious to know what he meant. he sat up too, only pulling her over to another part of the untamed garden. Her breathe hitched when she found the fountain, but Koun seemed unaffected by the beauty, as he pointed at the water. She saw herself, trying to decipher what he was saying.

"The face in the water is more beautiful than the night sky." She shot her head up, only to find him staring at her with a unusually soft expression that made her lean.

But a face in her mind blocked her move, only when they were few inches apart. She pulled away, darting her eyes sideways, not letting herself look at him.

"You can run away." She sighed. She raised her hand, showing him her right hand.

"I am his _fiance_. I can't"

"But I will help you."

"Why?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Why are you helping me?"

His eyes softened again.

"Because somethings are worth it." he mumbled. She finally looked at him. This time, she didn't look away. She allowed herself to stare a little longer, as her body controlled her mind, heart and soul. her palm found its way towards his cheek, as he pulled her closer, dropping the eyelids as the eyelashes clashed together, hiding the beautiful shades behind.

Their breath mingled, as the rush in their veins pumped the heart to beat even faster, as his grip on her became firm when the lips gently found their sync and soon they were in a gentle breeze of emotions being conveyed to each other. She could almost here that tiny voice to stop, as her lips moved along his, slowly as his hand pulled her even closer, his other hand clutching her as if she were a spirit he was afraid would run away.

They pulled away after eternity, smiling at each other. But Kyoko's face drained of color, as it soon dawned upon her. "Oh no." she said. She pulled away, looking at him fearfully. "I'm sorry. Please forget I ever met you." She ran away from him.

"Kyoko!" He tried to pursue her, he lost her half way when he was stopped by the traffic.

His fingers closed over the little price they won together. "I will get you out of this Kyoko..." he swore, and took off in the direction he had long deserted: to his father's mansion.

* * *

She was so shocked when she held yet another ring in her hand. "Another _proposal_? I thought I was getting _married_ today." Her mother rolled her eyes, smoothing her pencil skirt.

"Oh yes you are getting married today. But not to Fuwa Shoutaro. You are getting married to the most famous son of the Hizuri Agency. Come on, we needn't be late, now, isn't it, Kyoko?" she said in a monotone.

Kyoko sighed defeated. She knew she was just a tool to save her mother from falling down. But her mind found its way back to the handsome gentleman who was with her last night. A smile graced her lips, but it faded as soon as it had come. Now she would never meet him again. He was probably with his friend.

"How dare you! You old hag! She's mine!" a shout reaped through the house walls. She climbed down the stairs, only to find him furiously glaring at her mother. Her mother was calm.

"Good I cancelled the wedding. Now, you wouldn't want to spend your time in jail, would you? I have many reasons to file a case against you. Don't forget I am a lawyer." Sho gulped and let go of her throat. As he was about to leave, he glanced at the stairs, surprised to find her there. Then he glowered and made a grab at her.  
"Where were you last night?" She nervously glance at her mother who blocked him from pinning her daughter.

"I...was outside." she finished. She couldn't bring herself to say that she spent her night with a man and had fallen in love with a complete stranger.

He narrowed his yellow-green eyes at her then ran his fingers through his blond hair. He banged the door on his way out. She knew she was going to be interrogated by her mom, so she quickly climbed back up and locked the door.

"Kyoko! Where were you last night?" her mother demanded. She quietly sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the beautiful ring. She could feel the money popping out the tiny ring on her finger. "Kyoko! Answer me! Or else I will break this door down and I will not let you-"

"Alright I was out of the club Sho took me to. I wanted to get out of there and so I was just in a nearby park." her words weren't _completely_ a lie, nor was it completely the _whole_ story. Her mother, who stood there after Kyoko opened the door, just nodded her head and left her.

* * *

She couldn't believe a rich man would want to _wed_ her, _Mogami Kyoko_. Seriously, he could trade to be with any woman he liked. After all, he was _the_ Koun Hizuri. She made it to the alter, without tripping over the high heels. She was escorted by her mother's Secretary. And she had a funny feeling that the groom is really tall, even with her gaze lowered down on the ground.

After reading their vows, Kyoko frowned a bit, when she tried to place his voice, it seemed so... _familiar_.

After the I do's, the priest announced that the groom could kiss the bride. Even with her gaze down, a blush rose in her cheeks as she heard the intake of the breath. "Gods you are so beautiful, Kyoko." he whispered. And then she looked at him, half gasping because he looked like...

"Ren?" she asked, surprised. He smirked at her.

"Missed me?" his hair was blond unlike the night they spend. And his eyes were definitely _not_ emerald green. "I love you, and I could do anything for you." He said, before his lips captured hers. A fire spread in her chest, and she gripped his shoulder from falling.

* * *

As the night drew in, she stripped off her veil, facing him without it. He traced the back of his hand on her face. "You look so beautiful, it makes me happy." She touched his hand and looked at him questioningly. He sighed and began, "I went to my parents' house after 10 years of separation. I wasn't one for fame, so I disguised myself and tried to live away from them. But I used their wealth and help from few people, to find a lawyer who had a daughter with the name of Kyoko. It wasn't really hard, we found you in the morning, and I proposed your mother. She was impressed by my wealth and gave in. It was hard for me to deal with my parents though, but they forgave me for running away. Guess, i should be grateful for such a family."

"So you love me." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Since I first saw you in the bar." she smiled at him, as he stared at her.

"Do you know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you too." she said as she laughed.

He too, laughed with her and caught her lips with his own.

But this time, they did not pull away...in fact they blended their souls with their bodies tangled together in perfect sync, as the clothes lay strew away from the bed. Although Koun sacrificed his youthful life of being a bachelor, he did not regret marking himself on her that night.

Because nights are full of surprises.

 ** _The End_**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Yo! This is my first Skip beat fan fiction, so be laid off on me. But you can tell me my flaws, I would gladly correct them and re post them-when I find time.**_

 _ **Otherwise it was just an idea that popped in my head after I read a few fan fictions myself.**_

 _ **I would appreciate if you review on how it was, I would really be thrilled to know how you felt about this story.**_

 _ **And don't forget to enjoy!**_


End file.
